


Smut shit

by AcrylicGalvanizedNails



Category: Regular Show
Genre: AU, Cursed, F/M, FUCK, Face-Fucking, Genderbend, Genderbending, Hardcore, Horny, Lemon, Porn, Regular Show - Freeform, Sex, Smut, TV Show, Vaginal Sex, as, bro this is just big old smut, im a big ole freak, im so cursed, just a whole lotta fucking tbh, ok so basically i've sold my soul to give you this shitpost from the weirdest corner of my vagina, tbh, this is just, yeah ngl she does deepthroat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcrylicGalvanizedNails/pseuds/AcrylicGalvanizedNails
Summary: Female Rigby and Male Mordecai. They Fuck. That's it. It sucks, just like Rigby ;).





	Smut shit

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I guess you're all wondering what this is. Well, to put it simply, I saw this cosplay where the mordecai was male and the rigby was female, so I was like "yo what if that happened in the show?? damn" and my bisexual ass would probably be gay for fem! rigby tbh but y'know how it be. alright so lemme just say that this is nothing but porn. yes, i am sexually frustrated. also my grammar is better in the actual work, y'know how it be. also mordecai's gonna be wearing clothes here bc why not.

It was 10 in the morning. Fuck. They overslept again. 

"Well, that's how it be sometimes, right?"  
Rigby's big eyes looked almost adorable in this lighting, a thought Mordecai shook away before quickly running to brush his teeth, wondering just what depraved events he was lacking that he was thinking this shit about his best friend, of all people. She was his bro. His main girl. His ride-or-die. Yeah, she might've been a shit-tier little raccoon thing most of the time, but sometimes it was almost endearing to watch her get mad, to see her try to attack him even though he could easily bend her over and take her there and-  
He shook that thought away again. He finished brushing, wiping off his face and walking back down to see her there, struggling to reach for her little hair tie he put up last night, solely to irritate her.

"Does baby need upsies?"  
His tone was sickly sweet, her highly offended scowl and dash towards him with a raised fist proof his ruse worked.  
"If you need help, then just come to daddy, Rigby."  
Where the fuck did that come from? Well, they'd been friends long enough that it could pass as a joke, he assumed. 

"STOP TALKING!"  
"Aww, she's so cranky. Napped too long?"  
"SHUT UP MORDECAI!"  
"I'm gonna say it was your fault."  
He sneered down at her, messing up her hair and basically shoving her out the door afterwards. 

Benson was angrily waiting for them outside, scolding them and basically shoving some rakes in their hand, and gesturing wildly at the "giant fucking trees everywhere," or whatever he said. They were gonna be alone for a long time apparently. Perfect. Mordecai purposely kept on taking long strides, only to watch her little ass try to hurry up and reach him, all of it culminating in her kicking him surprisingly hard in the calf. Slowed him down just fine, yes it did. Once they were alone and where they were supposed to be working, Rigby immediately started going through Tinder, dropping her rake on Mordecai's foot before walking towards a bench and lying down. He wasn't about to tell her that her shorts were riding a bit up. Her tank top was slipping a bit, her cleavage showing more than usual. Perfect. Or, it would be, if she wasn't being completely fucking useless right then and there. 

"You gonna be a thot or are you gonna help me?"  
"Fuck you!"  
"You wish!"  
"Wait what?"  
"Nothing." 

If anything, that shook her enough to make her actually WANT to help him, surprisingly. She tried her hardest to look like she wasn't struggling to keep the rake in the proper position. Nice. Cute. 

\--- [time skip bc i cant be bothered to write the rest of this shit] ---

Another day done, the mighty duo were back in their room, sitting on the bed and chatting. How they convinced Benson to let them share a room was long in the past, and involved childhood pictures, family testimony, and some nice fun lying. Lying about how he found her completely repulsive, and how she had the sex drive of a Mormon's bible corner. She pretended she'd never had a real kiss, or real sex, evoking some sort of awkward pity from Benson that day. Besides all that, Mordecai looked down at what she was doing, noticing immediately that she was on Tinder again. Should he comment? He did. 

"You have literally no taste in guys, y'know?"  
She punched him lightly in the stomach, leading to him grabbing her wrist playfully.  
"Is baby cranky again? Mad I called you out?"  
"Stop talking!"  
"Only if you make me."  
Ouch, a jab right into his gut with her other hand, her phone now on the floor. He grabbed her other wrist, playfully pinning her down on the mattress.  
"Try that shit again, I dare you."

Oh try she did, yanking her arm out and then jabbing him again, leading to him basically pretending to smother her, which involved him almost laying on her while he grabbed a pillow. God, if only she was down to fuck right then. That'd be perfect. If she said yes, then he'd just do it right then and there, watching her squirm around and take it all, if she could. Fuck it if she was his best friend, he still wondered how she'd feel wrapped around his cock. 

"You almost look cute here, Rigby."  
"Almost? Bitch I'm always cute."  
"Yeah you are..."  
He didn't know what was happening, but found his hand reaching until it was gripping her waist.  
Frankly, she didn't understand it much either, maybe it was the heat of the moment, maybe something more, but she pulled him in closer, until the two of them found themselves liplocking, with Mordecai breaking away and then moving to her neck, kissing her softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. He'd been weird all day, this must've been why. She too, had basically been in heat for the last few days, wishing for someone out there to just fuck her senseless. And with the way he was breathing, he seemed ready to baptize her in cum. He broke away, pinning her back down on the mattress and smiling down lovingly. 

"You wanna go farther?"  
"Yes."

That's all it took to make him almost tear her clothes off, smiling down at her naked body before reaching the awkward part where he struggled to take off his jeans. He was too eager to fuck her to take off his shirt, grabbing gently at her throat and beginning to rub her clit. She bit her lip softly, stroking on his arm as he choked her softly, feeling herself begin to get more and more aroused. Mordecai soon let go and stopped playing with her, before kneeling down, pulling her pussy in close, and beginning to lap up at her. Goddamn, did she taste good. Just kidding, she tasted exactly like most pussy does, it's an acquired fucking taste. The thrill of the moment made him more excited, speeding up as he felt her get more and more excited. She pulled his head in closer, wanting his tongue in deeper and wanting it to get her wetter. He kept going until she was about to cum, slowing down and then exiting, standing up and smiling as she squirmed around and basically begging to finish. She'd had enough. If he was gonna be like this to her, she was gonna be the same back. She got up, pushing him down on the mattress until he was sitting, before slowly inching his cock into her mouth, a cocky smile up his way to make him realize just what she was planning on doing. Rigby began to suck on it slowly at first, running her tongue gently over the tip before moving more of it inside her mouth, speeding up the best she could. Eventually, she was able to work herself into shoving the whole thing down her throat, with his hand pulling on her hair and shoving her mouth deeper onto his cock until he was balls deep facefucking her. Her eyes watered a bit, making her mascara run a little, but it was fine. She wasn't crying or anything, as she showed him with a little thumbs up. She kept on going until he looked ready to cum, where she bit down softly. Just enough to jerk him out of the moment and make him yank her off. 

"That's what you get if you don't let me cum, Mordy."  
"Call me that again and I'll be too rough."  
"Whatever, Mordy."

He picked her up and shoved her down onto the bed, her face buried into the pillow and her ass up. Slowly but surely, he began to enter her, her tiny little thing almost unable to handle it. Almost. She was barely able to take it, still squirming around from the size of a foreign object inside her tiny frame. He eventually shoved the whole thing inside her, using one hand to hold her hands behind her back and the other to shove her face down. She smiled to herself, finally having got what she wanted that day. Since that morning, she'd been trying to annoy him and piss him off, presuming that he would perhaps be angry enough to take it out on her. It seemed like he was now, her cunt getting stretched out more than she thought possible. It's not that he was packed like a pornstar or anything, it was more to do with how quickly he shoved the whole thing inside, making it feel like more than it really was. Either that, or she had a godawful memory, and knowing her, probably the latter. She moaned softly, biting on the pillow as he kept on pounding into her, his cock on a relentless search for her g spot. Eventually, as she felt his cock begin to feel different, he pulled out, panicked.

"I forgot. Are you on birth control?"  
"Yeah, don't worry. And I'm clean. You are too, right?"  
"Yeah probably."  
"Good enough for me."

That was enough for him to enter her again, ramming into her raw again. This time, he pulled her face up with her hair, mostly to hear whatever sounds he wanted her to make. He kept on holding her arms behind her back, the hand grabbing her hair now around her throat, choking her far more roughly now and making sure that no one else in the house would hear her moan as loudly as she was. 

"Who's your daddy, bitch?"  
"Wha...what?"

He choked her harder. 

"Answer me, Rigby. Now."  
"Y...you're my daddy..."  
"Good girl..."

He kept on pounding into her, before choking her harder as he finished inside her, pulling out as he edged her even more. His seed seeped out of her, while he made sure she didn't finish yet. While her body pushed it out, he kissed her softly behind the ear, letting go of her throat and arms while stroking her. Then he immediately shoved his cock back in, beginning to pound into her even harder while she moaned louder now. He choked her again, trying to keep her quiet. 

"Who owns this pussy, Rigby?"  
"Y...You do..."  
"God you feel so good..."

Now, he decided to finally let her cum. He shoved his fingers into her mouth as he sped up into her, her body taking more cock than she thought possible at the moment. He let go of her arms, now moving his hand to her clit and rubbing it roughly to bring her close. Her tiny frame got fucked harder and harder, all until she finally came on his cock, leading him to slow down until he pulled out again, pulling her close to him and kissing her on the cheek, stroking her face while hugging her tight. Goddamnit, he was getting in his feelings. She softly pushed him away, pulling on a blanket and waddling over to the bathroom, cleaning herself up while he began to clean up the room. With all his cum out of her pussy, she struggled to walk back into the room, sitting down on the bed and picking up her phone, going back through Tinder, all while he cleaned off the cum that fell on the bed.


End file.
